Adjustments
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Snow and David called a meeting with Emma. They didn't tell her why, just that they needed to meet. What should be amazing news, turns out to be more complicated than any of them had hoped. Some Snowing and some SwanQueen!


"They both wanted to talk to you?" Regina asked from the bathroom door; her toothbrush rested on her bottom lip.

Emma shrugged on her "UMAINE" hoodie. "That's what mom said."

"And they didn't tell you why?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing." Emma flopped on the bed and tied her sneakers, "Can't be too bad, can it?"

"Emma, I don't think I'm the best person to ask about 'too bad.'" Regina stepped away to rinse and came back with minty fresh breath. In a graceful movement, she laid across the bed, her hand supported her head, and her dark hair fell over her face. "You'll let me know how it goes?"

Emma leaned down and kissed her wife, "You'll be the first."

* * *

The bell rang over the door as Emma walked into Granny's diner. Snow and David waited nervously in a booth together as their daughter shuffled up to them. "Hey," she greeted.

Snow smiled broadly, "Hey."

"So, what's so important we had to meet after you called?" Emma noted David's shifty eyes and Snow's annoyingly large smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah, we're great!" Snow answered quickly. "Nothing wrong here. David, you're good, right? He's good, I'm good, we're all-"

"Mom, you're rambling." Emma knew something was up. She wished that she could do more than tell when people were lying, but tell what the truth they were hiding was.

"Right, right," Snow shook her head. "Um, so, Emma. We, David and I, well, here's the thing... We've been, uh, talking about..." As if she'd been hit on the back, Snow let it all escape. "We've been talking about having another baby." Emma's jaw slackened, but she remained placid. "Emma?"

"I'm listening," their daughter said automatically.

Snow looked to David for help, but the man was a statue. He didn't even blink. "Right, so we talked about it, only briefly. And, um, now, we're- I'm-"

"Snow's pregnant," David finished his wife's sentence. His eyes never met Emma's, afraid of what he'd see in them.

"I'm pregnant," Snow echoed with a hopeful shrug. "We were going to tell you that we talked about the idea, but then it happened..." Emma's expression matched that of David's. "Please, say something?" Snow asked quietly.

Emma stared into her father's forehead, daring him to look at her, but he couldn't. The daughter he'd lost 28 years with just found out she was going to be a big sister; that her parents were going to get those 28 years with another child. The blonde shook her head, "I need a drink." Without even thinking about it, Emma slid out of the table and felt her legs carrying her through the door of the diner.

* * *

"Emma? What happened?" Regina was waiting for Emma in the living room with the kids when the blonde walked through the door. "Emma?"

Her wife trudged into the main room and collapsed on the couch; she curled into Regina's side. "Mom's pregnant," she said in a hoard whisper.

"No!" Regina gasped. She suddenly understood Emma's attitude.

The two women watched their offspring laugh and play with each other contentedly. The twins were magic-free and officially two years old. Dani was being a good big sister and making sure both toddlers were occupied. "I walked out," Emma realized suddenly. "Jesus, I walked out on my parents like a child!" She sprung up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. "I'm so stupid!"

"Emma, you know that's not true."

"Gina, my mother just told me she's pregnant and I didn't even say congratulations!"

Regina crossed her leg over the other and observed her wife. "Your reaction is understandable."

Emma scoffed and threw her head back. "You sound like Archie."

"That's because he'd say the same thing."

"I'm almost 40 and I acted like a 10 year-old! How is that ok?" Emma stopped her mindless walking and looked up at Regina. "I've gotta go back. They're probably still there."

"What are you going to say?" Regina questioned.

Emma shrugged as she snatched the keys from the coffee table, "Anything is better than, 'I need a drink.'"

* * *

Sure enough, Snow and David were still at Granny's. Neither one of them had moved a muscle. A fresh wave of guilt washed over Emma and she hung her head in shame. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Snow waved. She struggled to prevent the tears from falling. "We should've been more sensitive."

"No, it's not you guys. I- I didn't mean to be a bitch." Snow winced at her daughter's choice of words. "This is a good thing. Babies are good things." Emma suddenly realized how Henry must have felt when they announce Regina's pregnancy. "You're pregnant," she smiled forcefully.

"Emma," David said gently, finally having made eye contact. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what? Who's doing anything?"

"Act happy," her father explained. "You don't have to pretend. We want you to be honest."

"David's right. We know it'll take some time adjusting, but we want you to take all the time you need"

Her parents un-founding patience and decency never failed to amaze Emma. How in the world, even after everything they've been through, could two people be so optimistic? It made her feel even more remorseful, if that were possible. "This isn't about me, guys. You don't need to worry for me. I'm a big kid. I should act like one." She tried adding bravado in her voice, and she hoped it was working.

David frowned at Emma, he could read her like an open book. He wished things had been different; he would spend the rest of his life trying to atone for leaving his daughter. Seeing her toughen her exterior, for them, David's heart skipped a beat. But then- then he thought about the new life that would arrive in seven months. He'd be a father a again and he'd get to witness everything he'd missed with Emma. He wanted to be happy- he was happy. He just didn't want to rub salt in the wound. "You know we love you, Emma."

"I know," she nodded. "I love you guys, too. You're going make awesome parents.. again. You already are."

Snow smiled through the tears that fell and reached for Emma's hand. "Thank you, Emma."

The blonde offered a comforting smile to her mother, "That's what family's for."

* * *

When Emma came home for a second time, Regina and the kids were in the backyard. Dani and the twins were playing a game of tag and excited giggles erupted from the children. Regina watched with pride while she sat at the patio table. Her bliss only increased when she felt Emma's arms wrap around her chest. "How'd it go?"

Emma sighed and took the empty seat next to Regina, her eyes on the hysterical trio. "Better.

"You didn't say anything you'd regret?"

"Me?" Emma asked coyly. "No. The ground didn't open up and swallow me-"

"Again," Regina joked.

"Again, which I take to be a good sign."

"Moms watch this!" Dani called over to the women. The little girl took a running start and made an attempt at a cartwheel.

"That's great, sweetie!" Regina applauded. Dakota and August tried next, but all they did was fall on their stomachs and laugh. Regina saw the wistful look in Emma's eyes and leaned forward, her hand on Emma's knee. "How are you? Really?"

"I dunno yet," Emma said truthfully.

"You're not angry?"

"I don't think so." She couldn't find the words to describe how she was feeling exactly, but she knew how she wasn't. "I'm gonna be a big sister," she said to herself. "I'm gonna be 38 years older than the kid. That sounds weird to you too, right?"

Regina chortled, "Emma, you're parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. You answer that." The blonde chuckled softly then returned to her pensive state. "They're not replacing you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know they'll never forgive themselves for the decision they made? I still haven't forgiven myself," she added quietly.

"I thought you said you didn't regret the curse?"

"I don't. But, if you remember correctly, I did say that I regretted the way it impacted your life. Emma, Snow and Charming did what they thought was best, just like you did with Henry. That doesn't mean you love him any less, and that doesn't mean Dani was a replacement."

"I never said she was," Emma protested.

"You didn't have to. I felt the same way. If I'm right, which I usually am," she said with an air of humor, "your parents wanted a second chance to be the parents they wish they could have been. Just like I did and just like you did." Emma listened to Regina's theory and knew she was right. She'd missed out on 11 years of Henry's life. She never got to see his first steps or hear his first word. With Daniela, and the twins, she got to do all of it. She felt it would be hypocritical if she were upset with her parents. Pulling on the words of her wife, Regina gave Emma's knee a loving squeeze and said, "It's going to be ok."

* * *

Emma became a big sister on June 2, 2022. After eight hours of walking and down the hospital halls, Emma released a tired breath when she heard a baby's cry. David called her the moment Snow's water had broken, but Emma only got to see her mother once before delivery. Snow was a month early, but they'd been assured everything was fine.

Regina, Dani, Dakota and August, and Red all sat in the family waiting room. Emma refused to sit helplessly. At lest by pacing, she was moving. She hated not knowing.

"Emma!" David cried excitedly from the doorway. "Come meet your sister."

A relieved smiled crossed Emma's face as she joined her parens. The doctor and nurses were still cleaning up when she laid eyes on the tiny bundle in Snow's arms. The new mom's short hair stuck to her forehead with sweat as she held the baby out. "Emma, this is Johanna Ruby Charming."

Emma took her baby sister in her arms and stared down at her. Less than an hour old, Johanna reached her arm into the air and grabbed onto Emma's index finger. "Hi Johanna," she whispered. "Welcome to the world." She brought the infant up slightly and planted a ginger kiss on her forehead.

David took his new daughter, cradled her, and for a moment, he was transported back 38 years. It felt as though it were Emma in his arms and all that was missing was a sword and henchman fighting him. Emma had no recollection of that time, but she'd read and heard about it. She could see it in David's eyes; the desperation to keep the newborn safe.

"She looks just like you did," Snow said, her voice cracked somewhat.

David couldn't hold back the tears, as Snow took Johanna into her hold. "Sorry," he said gruffly after clearing his throat.

"Lemme get a picture of you three," Emma offered. She took her phone out and stood at the end of the bed. "Mom, Dad, move closer."

She was about to capture the moment when a nurse walked in and Snow spoke up. "Excuse me, do you mind taking a picture of us?" The woman in scrubs looked around in confusion for a moment before nodding. "Thank you. Emma, hand her your phone."

"Mom-"

"If it's a family picture," Snow asserted. "You're going to be in it." That was final. "Stand over here," she beckoned to her right. Emma rolled her eyes and gave the nurse her phone. "Make sure to smile," Snow instructed. "Say 'family!'"

"Family!" the Charmings said together as the flash went off.

"Thank you," Snow said courteously to the nurse.

"Emma," David began, his voice still wavered. "We just-"

"I get it," Emma said understandingly. "I'm a big sister now; she's the one to focus on." She held her finger out to Johanna and the infant hungrily grabbed it. Small gurgles bubbled through the baby's small lips and Emma couldn't help but smile. She looked up at her parents and saw the genuine love in their eyes- eyes that were locked on the precious little life. Seven months of jealously and ambivalence instantly disappeared from Emma's system as she welcomed her sister to the family. It was as though the 28 years without a family of her own, without her parents, seemed minuscule to Emma. Her sister was her parents' second chance, just like Daniela had been hers. She only hoped she could be as good an older sibling as Henry had been. Snow and Charming were finally going get the opportunity to be present. Emma got what that was like. With a renewed sense of hope, Emma looked up at her parents and grinned. "Congratulations, guys."


End file.
